Conociendo a mi padre
by Kira de Himura
Summary: Tras algunos años después de la muerte de su padre, Kenji se lamenta no haberlo conocido mejor, y en un inesperado deseo de su corazón un inexplicable suceso lo lleva hasta los momentos más peligrosos del Bakumatsu donde se vería cara a cara con el asesino más temido de todos, Battosai.
1. En el principio

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco es mio, es de la autora Kagome Taisho, llamdo "Boy meets dad" quien dejo de escribir hace casi diez años, por lo que no pude enviarle un mensaje privado, pero le deje un comentario alegándole que quería traducir este fic, no creo que este vigente en fanfiction, aun así me tomo el atrevimiento de traducirlo para ustedes, en cualquier caso, ya saben, este fic no es mío ni me lo estoy robando, le pertenece a Kagome Taisho, es uno de mis favoritos, y aunque tal vez no tenga una redacción gramatical tan magistral como algunos otros autores más experimentados, este fic sin duda me divirtió mucho y me hizo pasar muchos ratos agradables y espero que a ustedes también.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 1 **

**En el principio**

Tres años han pasado desde que Kenshin Himura falleció, dejando atrás a su familia. No mucho tiempo después de su muerte, su esposa, Kaoru Himura, murió también. La doctora Megumi Takani dijo que fue a causa de la misteriosa enfermedad que su madre adquirió de su padre, pero Kenji Himura, ahora de 17 años, cree y estaba seguro que su madre murió por un corazón roto.

Kaoru no podía soportar estar sin Kenshin por lo que no poco después de su muerte, ella lo siguió a la otra vida, dejando atrás a su único hijo.

Kenji creció odiando a su padre, odiándolo por no estar allí para él y su madre cuando él era niño. Mientras que él estaba aprendiendo sus primeros movimientos de Kendo, su padre había sido 'el Héroe de Japón', como su amada madre había tan acertadamente llamado.

Cuando otros padres enseñaban a sus hijos acerca de los pájaros y las abejas, Kenji estaba preocupado por los constantes viajes de su madre hasta el muelle, esperando a que su padre errante para regresar a casa.

Al crecer, nunca pudo entender porque su padre se había atrevido a dejarlos para pasear por todo Japón para "proteger a los débiles". Él incluso se escapó de casa a los 14 años y fue con Seijouro Hiko, el mentor de su padre, el decimotercer maestro del estilo de la espada Hiten Mitsurugi.

Quería entender a su padre, conocer de dónde venía. Si no pudo conseguir las respuestas de su propio padre, ya que a menudo estaba fuera, iba a preguntarle al hombre que prácticamente le crio. Hiko le había acogido en su cabaña y le enseñó un tipo diferente de estilo de espada del Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu que heredó de su madre.

Justo cuando estaba aprendiendo, su casi hermano adoptivo / tío, Yahiko Myojin, fue a buscarlo.

Se le otorgó la Sakabato durante la noche y se le dio a reflexionar sobre cómo Kenshin encarnaba la propia espada. Yahiko había querido enseñarle algo sobre su progenitor ese día, hacerlo entender por qué su padre abandonó a su familia para el servicio de otras personas.

Él solo consiguió que su trasero fuese pateado en la lucha. Podría haber sido muy hábil con la espada, algunos dicen que era tan hábil o probablemente más hábil de lo que su padre fue, pero Yahiko-kun había vertido todo su corazón y alma en esa pelea de espadas, superando Kenji.

La derrota le humilló, permitiendo a Yahiko arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa con su madre que lo necesitaba.

Y entonces se sintió culpable como el infierno, incluso aun así él no podía comprender por qué su madre no tenía ninguna queja sobre su padre vagabundo, ese que amaba profundamente a su madre. Ser testigo de la batalla de su enfermedad con la esperanza de ver el regreso de su marido le instó a hacer una promesa a sí mismo de que trataría de conocer mejor a su padre para su regreso.

Pero el destino quiso que Kenshin Himura muriera el mismo día en que regresó a Tokio.

Kenji no podía entender cómo su madre supo con certeza dónde reunirse con su padre, bajo los árboles de la flor de cerezo.

Fue agridulce de alguna manera. Se alegró por su madre, contenta de que ella llegó a ver a su amado esposo una vez más antes de su muerte, pero él también sentía lástima de sí mismo. Se lamentaba de que no llegó a cumplir la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo acerca de conocer a su otou-san mejor.

En la nueva era de Meiji, las espadas ya no eran necesarias. Los días del Samurai fueron muriendo poco a poco de lejanía, si no estaban ya muertos y enterrados. Las espadas ya no tenían que ser utilizadas en la era de la paz, ya que fueron reemplazados por las armas occidentales y las artillerías de munición.

Aun así, después de que Kaoru falleció, Kenji regresó a Kyoto y terminó su entrenamiento con el Maestro Hiko. Él no tenía parientes vivos que le quedaran ahora, excepto por el maestro Hiten Mitsurugi con quien creció considerándolo como su oji-san (abuelo).

El hombre trabajaba con fuerza, día tras día, noche tras noche. No sólo eso, Kenji también se empujó a sí mismo hasta el límite.

Kenshin aprendió y entrenó durante 6 años bajo la tutela de Hiko-sama, y luego volvió a completar su formación más de una década después. Kenji estaba decidido a heredar el estilo de espada en la mitad del tiempo en que su padre lo había hecho.

Se impuso a sí mismo un ritmo totalmente demoníaco de entrenamiento, Kenji Himura se convirtió en el sucesor Decimoquinto del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi en el lapso de sólo tres años.

Yahiko había sido muy amable de pasarle la Sakabato a Kenji, quien fue capaz de repetir la historia por no matar al maestro Hiten Mitsurugi después de que el aprendiz fue capaz de superar del maestro Kuzu Ryu Sen.

Con la realización de la técnica de la sucesión, Kenji se sentía un poco más cerca a su padre. Teniendo en cuenta que Seijouro Hiko era lo más parecido que Kenji tenía a un familiar vivo, sin contar a Yahiko, no era de extrañar que le pidió a su maestro / ojii-san venir a vivir con él en el dojo en Tokio varias veces antes.

Durante uno de esos casos, el decimotercera maestro siempre seguro de sí mismo resopló y le aseguró que no tenía ningún deseo de abandonar "sus" montañas, pero se comprometió a visitar Kenji de vez en cuando mientras que sea sólo para comprobar cuál era su bienestar; Burlarse de él acerca de "mantener un ojo" en él para que no estuviera vagando por ahí o unirse a alguna facción gubernamental contra el mal.

_Tres años_, pensó para sí mientras se ajusta la mochila al hombro y se aseguró su reliquia preciada - la sakabato - en su cadera. Su corazón se encogió ante la idea de dejar a su amo solo aquí.

No quería arriesgarse a sufrir un Amakakeru Ryuu No Hirameki en su cuerpo al expresar su preocupación por los peligros de la soledad de un hombre a la edad de su amo, por lo que prudentemente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Bueno ousonchan baka.- Comentó Hiko que le gustaba llamarlo siempre como "pequeño nieto idiota" ya que él era lo suficientemente idiota como para "confesar " que siempre había visto a Hiko como su abuelo -Por mucho que me gustó que te quedaras conmigo y comer fuera de la cabaña, como mi baka deshi, tu padre, hizo, es hora de que te vayas a casa y construir tu propia vida ".

Kenji casi podía detectar un dejo de tristeza en la voz del hombre mayor. Casi.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Hiko-sama?- Se atrevió preguntar por última vez.

El pecho de Seijouro Hiko resopló lo más grande que pudo y tu rustro se elevó dos pulgadas más arriba en el aire.

-Gracias, pero no gracias, estoy muy feliz viviendo en mis montañas. Demo…- él añadió - te prometo que voy a visitarte de vez en cuando sólo para ver cómo lo estás haciendo.

Miró a Kenji casi con cariño pero en tan solo un instante aquella mirada desapareció de su cara y la misma de máscara arrogante reapareció.

Kenji sin embargo conocía a su maestro/abuelo mejor que nadie, sonrió.

-Bien entonces - Kenji hizo una respetuosa reverencia. – espero que no te alejes demasiado tiempo shishiou. Sabes que no puedo cuidar de mí mismo." Él rio en voz baja a sí mismo, a sabiendas de que su amo se molestaría y probablemente lo haría visitarlo dentro de un mes.

Su maestro resopló y le despidió con la mano mientras él iba de camino al viaje de regreso a Tokio.

* * *

**N/A:** bueno ya explique que esto no es mio al principio del cap.

Bueno, como proyecto persona he creado un grupo en face dedicado exclusivamente a este fandom llamado "Romance en la era Meiji" es un grupo secreto por lo que no sera encontrado de buenas a primera en face, pero si quieren hacer parte de él haganmelo saber en un mensaje privado o me buscan en face como lo indico en mi perfil, hagan saber que vienen de FF, por ahora estamos empezando y pues como ya estoy en un nuevo semestre, mi tiempo activo sera poco pero no inexistente, espero que disfruten del fic tanto como yo lo hice, saludos¡


	2. Visitando a Tomoe-san

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 2**

**Visitando a Tomoe-san**

Kenji se planeó en su mente tomar la ruta Tokaido de regreso a Tokio, pero no iba a casa todavía. Después de una breve parada en el Aoiya para despedirse del Oniwabanshu, quienes conocía perfectamente, Misao y Aoshi y Okina el jiji-san no hentai (anciano pervertido), compró unas flores y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la primera esposa de su padre fue enterrada a darle sus respetos.

No era la primera vez que conocía el lugar. Él había arrimado a estos entornos con el Maestro Hiko antes, fue el precio del cual era pagar las dos jarras de sake que tanto amaba ese hombre, así como cargar baldes de agua del manantial y de la casa de baños. Durante todo un mes, todos los días mientras llenaba y volvía a llenar el baño del hombre. Aprendió por las malas lo que era pedirle un favor al espadachín, pero valió la pena, en su opinión.

A fin de que él entendiera su padre, sentía que tenía que descubrir todos los rincones, tomar cada piedra del pasado de su padre y escudriñar. La primera esposa de su padre fue una de esas grandes piedras.

Él sabía sobre la historia detrás de la muerte de Tomoe Himura.

Sabía que ella era la razón por la Battoussai el homicida se convirtió en Kenshin Himura el espadachín errante después de la Bakamatsu.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, Kenji no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos en nombre de su madre.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo mientras se abría camino a través del cementerio tranquilo. Deteniéndose frente a una sencilla lápida, colocó una flor de jazmín sobre ella.

Él juntó las manos, se inclinó y comenzó a orar.

-No sé si puedes oírme, Tomoe-san, y ni siquiera sé si me conoces.- Él respiró hondo, sintiéndose un poco tonto hablar con aquella mujer que ya no tenía presencia física.

-Usted fue la primera esposa de mi padre, que lo salvó de la locura en la que se encontraba durante el Bakamatsu... pero ¿a qué precio? Vagó por todo Japón durante diez años, incluso después de conocer a mi madre y que ella me dio a luz, su único hijo, no me permitió llegar a saber quién era él.

Toda la rabia que sentía por la ausencia de su padre resurgió de nuevo y templando su cuerpo, mientras él invocaba la fuerza de su espirito con tanto ahínco que el estilo Kasshin Kamiya y el Hiten Mitsurugi les enseñó para calmar a sí mismo.

Ese era su mayor debilidad. La ira por el abandono de su padre.

Tomando una respiración profunda, una vez más, continuó:

- Sólo deseo que hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él. Llegar a conocerlo, no sólo como mi padre, sino como un hombre... ¿Fue acaso mucho pedir?- Le preguntó casi con amargura. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si estuviese virtiendo su corazón en estos momentos.

-Cada vez que pensaba en ello, me preguntaba por qué su hijo, o sea yo, no podría haberlo impedido que se apartarse de su casa. ¿No era yo una de esas personas "débiles" que tenía que proteger? ¿No era yo lo suficientemente importante para él, la sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne? ¿Era yo de tan poco valor a lo que él optó por dejar en vez de pasar tiempo conmigo?

Él abrió un ojo, esperando que un rayo de huelga de los cielos por la forma en que estaba hablando con la mujer fallecida, pero por suerte, no había ni una nube en el cielo.

-Pido disculpas por la rudeza. No sé qué me ha pasado. Sólo quiero buscar respuestas... y la gente que me puede ayudar a buscarlos y a no están conmigo.

Él terminó de orar y estaba en el medio del camino de pie cuando una brisa intensa casi lo tiró a sus pies.

Podía sentir los vellos de la nuca erizarse y por puro instinto, su mano deslizó más cerca de la empuñadura de su espada, con su postura defensiva.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! -Exigió.

_**Si se trata de las respuestas que buscas, entonces esa respuestas vas a encontrar, joven Himura...**_

Él se dio la vuelta, buscando a la voz.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Exigió una vez más como al mismo tiempo él agarró el mango, dispuesto a defenderse. No sólo había una brisa fría en el medio del verano, también había una niebla espesa que se asentaba rápidamente en el lugar.

_**Buena suerte...**_

Antes de darse cuenta, la espesa niebla lo rodeaba, casi lo asfixiaba el espesor del aire.

Bajo el pánico que se estaba asentando en su corazón en este extraño suceso, cogió sus pertenencias y se decidió hacer una carrera para salir del lugar.

Pero él nunca lo hizo.

Si algún forastero lo habría visto, con un destello de luz cegadora, Kenji Himura desapareció del cementerio de Kyoto.

* * *

La noche era oscura.

Sonidos del susurro de las hojas en el aire era el único sonido que se podía escuchar junto con la melodía ocasional de perro aullando.

Kenji se agitó desde su posición no tan cómoda en el suelo. "¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!" se preguntó a si mismo mientras se sentaba e intentaba auxiliarse las lesiones. "¿acaso estuve bajo ataqué? Si es así, ¿qué me atacó?"

Esto fue extraño, muy extraño la verdad. Lo último que recordaba era sentir que el aire era aspirado fuera de él como él se desmayó.

¡Todavía estaba en el cementerio! Pero... se veía diferente de alguna manera. La lápida a la que estaba rezando a horas atrás había desaparecido. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido y en ese lapso de tiempo habían robado la pulida roca?... Sí, eso debió haber sido lo que sucedió, razonó consigo mismo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

¡Mou! Se maldijo a sí mismo con la expresión favorita de su madre.

-Supongo que tendré que volver a casa mañana, entonces... – No había nada de malo en que estuviese fuera por esta noche, cuando podría tener una cama caliente en el Aoiya para él.

Recogiendo sus cosas, que aún estaban con él, por suerte se dio cuenta, salió del cementerio y rumbo a las calles de Kyoto. Una sensación incómoda se asentó en sus entrañas otra vez, pero no podía desifrarlo. No era como si estuviera siendo observado, porque no podía sentir a nadie que lo observase. No había algún asentamiento de ki siguiéndolo.

"Simplemente, me parece extraño eso es todo..." dijo mentalmente encogiéndose de hombros pues le restó importancia y siguió caminando por las calles familiares... que no parecían tan familiares después. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

Al doblar una esquina, se acercó justamente cuando se libraba una lucha de espadas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a lo que veía - varios hombres contra un niño solitario que parecía que aún estaba en pañales.

Su espíritu guerrero estaba pateando en su cuerpo, dejó caer sus cosas al suelo y se unió a la refriega.

Desenvainando su sakabatou, tomó a dos samurais de un solo golpe. El tercero parecía bastante determinado y se vio obligado a aplicar un poco más de fuerza en su ataque para golpear al hombre ahora inconsciente.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron un poco mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto en vano. "T-Tomoe ...", susurró mientras finalmente perdió el conocimiento y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Satisfecho de que él detuvo a los hombres y ayudó al niño a sin necesidad de un derramamiento de sangre, se volvió hacia la persona a la que acababa de salvar, esperando gratitud.

Ojos azules observaron con cierta sorpresa un par de ojos ámbar y se encontró a cara con la punta de una filosa katana ensangrentada.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- el chico en las sombras preguntó mientras seguía apuntando con su espada a la cara de Kenji.

Kenji podía sentir el temperamento que había heredado de su madre empezaba a emerger.

¡Qué ingrato! Acabo de salvar su trasero flaco ¿y este es el agradecimiento que recibo? Su agarre estaba apretando en el puño de su sakabatou, respondió:

-Lo siento por salvarte el trasero, ¿por qué no dejas de apuntarme con tu pequeño juguete a mi cara y me das las gracias en su lugar!"

Si fuera posible, los ojos de color ámbar se estrecharon más y se acercó a él al mismo tiempo en que salió de las sombras y logro divisarse a la luz de la luna.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu maldita ayuda y tampoco la necesitaba.- fue la respuesta que le otorgó el más joven.

Por segunda vez en el día, Kenji sintió su respiración fuera exhalada de él mientras miraba a la cara del chico que pensaba que estaría en problemas esta noche. Puede parecer mucho más joven, pero la cara era tan misteriosamente familiar que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. También se dio cuenta de su cabello rojizo. Lo único que le faltaba al hombre era su infame cicatriz en forma de cruz.

"O-otousan!" se las arregló para no gritar tan fuerte, apoyando una mano en la pared más cercana para que pueda sostenerlo.

* * *

**Notas de Kagome Taisho (la Autora): **Recuerdan la pelea con Kenshin y Akira en Confianza y traición? Varios guardaespaldas contra Kenshin el asesino. Yo lo embellecí un poco y añadí más personas para justificar a Kenji interviniendo para ayudar a Kenshin, por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Jeje

Pensé que si no mataba a Akira, Tomoe no tendría motivos buscar a Kenshin, por lo tanto, Kenshin y Tomoe probablemente nunca se conozcan en este fic. Ríe maniáticamente… Esto NO es para los fanáticos de Kenshin / Tomoe, se los advierto.

**Notas de Kiranamie (la Traductora):** bien…. Aquí les dejo el segundo cap, espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios.


	3. Conociendo a Battosai

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 3**

**Conociendo a Battosai**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. Sus rodillas se sentían como gelatina. Si no fuera por el apoyo de la pared, pensó que podría haber hecho algo indigno como caerse de rodillas y desmayarse como una damisela.

Los ojos de Kenji le estaban molestando pues era doloroso sentir que trataban de salir de sus órbitas, estaba en absoluta incredulidad. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro, o se lastimó gravemente en alguna lucha, haciéndole ver alucinaciones? ¿O se había vuelto loco finalmente?

Se pellizcó por si acaso y se estremeció al sentir el dolor. No, definitivamente no estaba soñando. Qué?... dónde? ... er ... cuando? ... cómo?... por qué?... por qué estaba aquí entonces?!

Demasiadas preguntas nadaban en su mente y él estaba en un shock total de estar cara a cara con su ahora joven padre.

Este hombre, erm es decir, este CHICO era su padre! Volvió sus ojos claros a su figura de nuevo, su boca estaba abierta como un pez fuera del agua. Él estaba en el pasado! Su padre ahora era el más peligroso hitokiri y él está en medio de un asesinato! ¡Por el amor de….!

A pesar del intenso temblor de las manos, se las arregló para volver a envainar su espada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Kenshin Himura preguntó el extraño peculiar que acaba de saltar a la incursión y lo llamó "padre" después. ¿Estaba loco? Kenshin miró a los ojos azulados que parecían tan familiares. Normalmente, él mataba primero y las preguntas venían después, pero este chico parecía hacerlo sentir un tanto inquietante, como si para Kenshin debiera saber más sobre él por alguna razón.

Si tan solo hubiera más luz ... Kenshin parpadeó y se estremeció.

Él no era el padre de este muchacho, estaba seguro de ello. Él sólo era un joven de 15, él se burló. Era demasiado joven para ser padre. Heck, que ni siquiera estaba casado aún! Este chico estaba loco y Kenshin apretó su agarre sobre su espada en un sentido de auto-preservación. Él nunca había tenido que manejar a hombres lunáticos antes.

Terminó su tarea de asesinar a sus "encargos" para esta noche. El chico le había ayudado, derrotó a los tres guardaespaldas mientras él se deshizo de su objetivo principal, por lo que le debía al adolescente un par de minutos para explicarse antes de decidir qué hacer con él.

Este chico lo vio matar, pero él también asesinó a los demás - el muchacho mató a esas tres personas, ¿no? ¿Qué iba a hacer con alguien que lo vio matar? Se suponía que debía ser un homicida en las sombras, nadie debía saber de su existencia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la idea de matar a este chico ... ¿Era un asesino como él?

-¿Eres Kenshin Himura?- Kenji audazmente preguntó el espadachín pelirrojo que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Años de pasar tiempo con Hiko habían fortificado genes sencillos de su madre en él.

Esta afirmación ciertamente reanudó la atención de Kenshin al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos ámbar se convirtieron en oro puro. Kenji, quien si apenas conoció a su padre, y ahora tenía que experimentar los diferentes lados de él - sobre todo el Battosai. Si su suposición era correcta, ahora mismo se encontraba en algún lugar de la Bakamatsu - se estremeció.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?- Kenshin preguntó en voz baja, sonando como una amenaza suavemente peligrosa. Su sospecha creció, sólo Katsura-san y un pequeño grupo de guerreros Ishin Shishi (y su maestro) lo conocían por ese nombre.

Kenji no sabía si reír o llorar – Así que a fin de cuentas era su padre, en carne y hueso... y como un adolescente! Kami-sama! ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era ahogarse con esa niebla extraña antes de desmayarse y se despertó en la era equivocada!

En el nombre del santo de gozaru, ¿que se suponía que iba a decir la joven Kenshin frente a él en este momento? "Oyasuminasai Otousan, soy tu hijo de en el futuro. Es increíble que te conozca aquí ne?" o tal vez "¿qué tal? Me llamo Kenji Himura, soy tu hijo... en el futuro."

Mierda! No no no!

"Yo vengo…del futuro, otousan!"

Tranquilo Kenji, debes estar muy tranquilo…

Espera... si estaba en el pasado, ¿eso significa que va a ser capaz de afectar la historia de su padre? ¿Qué va a pasar con él si accidentalmente todo se re-escribe? Se sintió mal al recordar la pila de cuerpos inconscientes que se acumulaban a sólo unos metros de distancia.

¿Se suponía que el joven Kenshin iba a matar a esas personas esta noche? No están muertos... ¿Eso cambiaría la historia sin saberlo? Mierda!

Una gota de sudor rodó por la cara de Kenshin cuando vio al adolescente frente a él que tenía una mirada vidriosa en su rostro y parecía que estaba fuera de lugar. Extraño. Incluso estaba susurrando para sí mismo.

-¿Vas a responderme o vas a hablar contigo mismo toda la condenada noche?- Kenshin se burló.

-Oro?- Kenji exclamó y mentalmente se dio una patada. No puede creer que estaba anclado en el pasado usando la única cosa (aparte de la Sakabato y sus miradas) que su padre le cedió a él, ahora incluso usaba la palabra "oro".

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Kenshin le preguntó de nuevo.

Kenji tragó.

-Kenji- respondió, muy reacio a decir su apellido. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Y si lo mata en el acto, pensando que era una especie de asesino enviado a buscarlo? Él frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar los eventos que se suponía iban a suceder a su padre durante este tiempo.

Oyó un montón de historias de parte de su madre, y más tarde del maestro Hiko.

El joven samurai suspiró. ¿No era eso de que la honestidad es la mejor política? Hizo un gesto con las manos delante de él de una manera pacificadora.

-Antes de empezar a cortar y rebanar Himura-san, por favor escúchame. Por extraño que parezca, soy un...- "Familiar" quería decir, pero al final terminó diciendo "amigo" en su lugar.

Tragó saliva, pensando en que realmente no era una buena idea decirle a su padre que venía del futuro. Es decir, él lo iba a creer ¿no? Ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender cómo acabó aquí, así que ¿cómo debería ser capaz de explicar algo que él mismo no entendía?

Kenshin lo miró con escepticismo.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte.- Kenji lo intentó de nuevo.

Ahora Kenshin tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro. -Yo no necesito tu ayuda- Hizo una pausa. -¿Acaso Katsura-san te envió a seguirme?

Agradeciendo a su madre por las lecciones de historia Kenji respondió:

-No, umm… Esperaba a que me llevara con él y poder preguntarle si podía unirme a su facción.- "Espero que esto no signifique que acabo de firmar para ser un homicida" añadió para sus adentros.

-¿Eres un espía? ¿Un asesino rival enviado para deshacerse de mí?- Kenshin silbó y cayó en una postura de ataque.

¡Lo sabía! Kenshin se dijo a sí mismo. Realmente no se puede confiar en la gente en estos días, no importa la primera impresión que hayan causado.

Los ojos de Kenji se volvieron tan grandes como un par de platos. Si las cosas se ponen peor, al menos podía defenderse a sí mismo, pero esto era totalmente absurdo!

-¡No, no! ¡Lo has entendido mal! ¡Yo no estoy aquí para asesinar a nadie! Yo estoy de tu lado!- Su voz se quebró mientras Kenshin desapareció de su vista y le atacó.

Katana chocó contra sakabatou, así como el chico mayor se protegió del ataque de su padre más joven.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Kenshin no pudo evitar sentirse casi impresionado del modo en que el desconocido estaba sosteniendo un ataque contra él. Él no pretendía matar al chico, es decir, sólo quería provocarle un poco de miedo para que le dijera la verdad, pero a pesar de que parecía asustado, Kenshin podía sentir que él le estaba frenando de alguna manera.

Estaba atascado en el pasado con su padre tratando de matarlo. Era como una especie de mal juego kabuki si es que alguna vez vio uno.

Kenji no estaba entrando en pánico, no, se dijo que no fue así al tiempo en que se agachó y levantó su espada para defenderse de otra huelga.

-¡Hiko-sama me envió!- Él soltó la frase, con la esperanza de que mencionar el nombre de su mentor, haría que el hitokiri confiaría lo suficiente de él o por lo menos dejaría de atacarle.

Bueno, parece que eso había funcionado. El hitokiri pelirrojo se detuvo en medio de su ataque.

La cara de Kenshin se deformó ante la mención del nombre de su shishiou. "¿Cómo es posible que este chico conociera a mi shishiou?"

-Explícate.

* * *

**Notas de Kiranamie:** bien… aquí otro cap, espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios por ahí.


	4. Charla y explicaciones

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 4**

**Charla y explicaciones**

Kenji volvió a envainar la espada de nuevo, esta vez, haciendo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que ver, tratando de conseguir algo de tiempo.

-Bueno, yo no sé por dónde empezar.- dijo, que era cien por ciento verdad. Él realmente no lo sabía.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi shishiou?-Preguntó de nuevo Kenshin, bajando su espada un poco.

-Pues te diré que estoy relacionado con él de alguna manera, supongo.- Kenji respondió.

No era como si él estuviese mintiendo, porque en cierto modo, él realmente estaba relacionado con Maestro Hiko. Tras justificar con su conciencia, asumió a sí mismo y con fortaleza que se sentía más seguro hablar con la verdad a medias.

-Um, ¿te importa si continuamos esta conversación en otro lugar?- Hizo una seña a las personas que yacían en el suelo cerca de ellos. - En algún lugar podemos hablar en privado, ¿tal vez? -Se acercó a donde él dejó caer sus pertenencias antes de venir al "rescate" de su padre y los recogió.

Se dio cuenta de que Battoussai aún desconfiaba de él, pero el joven envainó su espada y asintió.

-¡Himura!- de pronto una voz lo llamaba.

Tanto Kenji y Kenshin se volvieron hacia la figura que se acercaba a ellos. -¿Has terminado con su trabajo para esta noche? Bueno eso fue rápido ¿eh?

El hombre se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que el Battosai no estaba solo.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?

-No- respondió Kenshin secamente.

Iizuka no podía leer la expresión del joven. Hablar con Himura era como hablar con una pared de ladrillos. Tuvo suerte si conseguía frases enteras al margen de las habituales respuestas de una sola palabra o gruñidos del hombre. Suspiró.

-¿No vas a regresar todavía?- Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al compañero del Battoussai, como esperando algún tipo de presentación.

Kenshin no complació su curiosidad.

-Te veré en el cuartel general.- se dio la vuelta sin añadir más, esperaba a que Kenji lo siguiera por lo que el mayor no perdió tiempo en caminar detrás de Battoussai tranquilamente después de haberle dado al otro hombre, a quien supuso que era un especie de aliado, una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Las calles de Kyoto a las que estaba recorriendo en estos momentos parecían iguales pero al mismo tiempo eran muy diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado, de nuevo en la era de Meiji. O tal vez fue sólo por el hecho de que viajaban en las sombras como los hombres que cazaban que estaba haciendo que Kyoto luciera tan diferente ...

Sea como sea, su mente estaba trabajando horas extras mientras sopesaba las consecuencias de su situación actual.

Número uno, Kenji pensó para sí mismo, parece que viajó atrás en el tiempo, a los años del Bakamatsu.

Su padre era todavía Battosai el destajador, el hitokiri infame.

A juzgar por su aspecto, Kenji conjeturó que él no había conocido a Tomoe todavía. No tenía cicatrices en su rostro. Eso fue un dilema. ¿Será capaz de soportar ver a su padre con su primera esposa, teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por ella? ¿Cómo esto va a afectar a su padre en el futuro? Si él no conoce a su primera esposa, no la mataría accidentalmente… ¿eso significa que no va a haber un Kenshin vagabundo?

Número dos, había interferido con una de las asignaciones de asesinato de Battosai esta noche. Esos tres hombres seguían con vida, no hay duda sobre eso. Los golpeó solo para inmovilizarlos, nunca para matarlos. ¿Cómo afectaría esto a la historia?

Número tres, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Fue enviado de vuelta al tiempo para cambiar la historia? Él frunció el ceño. ¿Incluso estaba permitido hace eso? A juzgar por lo que hizo esta noche, no creo que pueda hacer más daño de lo que ya hizo. Y, razonó, si no se le permitió cambiar nada, ¿no debería no han sido capaz de volver del pasado en primer lugar?

¿Y qué pasaba acerca de ir de regreso al futuro? ¿PUEDE que volver? ¿Cuándo va a volver a su propio tiempo? No es que él tenía parientes vivos de vuelta en casa en su propio tiempo, pero tenía amigos y familiares casi adoptivos que estarían preocupados por su desaparición. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar aquí? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Estaba atrapado aquí por siempre?

Si se suponía que debía estar aquí, no podría seguir siendo un pacifista. Muchos de los estilos de espada que él dominaba eran sobre la protección del pueblo, la protección de los débiles. Kenji Himura no iba a sentarse en el banquillo, mientras que los débiles estaban siendo oprimidos. Y además, si se unió a la facción Chosu, se le dará la oportunidad de conocer a su padre mejor como lo había deseado.

Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de que habían dejado de caminar. El Battosai lo miraba expectante.

-¿Hablando solo de nuevo?

Kenji rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en leve vergüenza.

-Mala costumbre que tengo de mi madre.

-Empieza a hablar.

"Muy bien, no sé porque eras tan impaciente cuando eras tan joven, pero también lo era yo, supongo"... Kenji se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando consigo mismo'de nuevo por lo que se aclaró la garganta y lanzó una precaución al viento.

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabes de Shishou?... ¿qué sabe usted de mí?

Kenji parpadeó. Él no esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta retórica.

-Bueno, soy Kenji Hi – Kamiya! "¡mierda!" Por poco y fallaba presentándose a sí mismo como un "Himura ". Adoptar el mismo apellido que el Battosai no iba a conseguir el lado bueno de su joven padre, de eso estaba seguro. El primer apellido que le vino a la mente fue sin embargo el de su madre, y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de nuevo, incluso si quisiera.

-Estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi ayuda- continuó, más seguro en sus verdades a medias en este momento.

Su padre era un extraño para él, y la idea de ser amigos por más raro que le parecía, era como si fuese sido un sueño hecho realidad. Todavía albergaba cierto resentimiento, pero en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente había una vocecita que le decía que este Kenshin Himura no había hecho nada que el futuro Kenshin Himura había hecho todavía.

Él no ha abandonado Kenji o a Kaoru, sin embargo, él tampoco ha viajado por todo Japón e incluso a Shanghái para 'salvar el mundo', a expensas de su familia. Tal vez él pueda finalmente tener esa relación que quería mucho con su padre, pensó Kenji casi que alegre.

-Estoy capacitado en el estilo de lucha Kamiya Kasshin. Lo que sé de ti, lo aprendí de Hiko-sama (bueno también de mi madre, Yahiko, señorita Tae, señorita Tsubame, doctor Genzai, Megumi, Aoshi, la señorita Misao, incluso ese viejo lobo Saitou y también por mí mismo) Seijuro Hiko y mis padres son... muy amigos, casi como de la familia- "tan cercanos que no lo creerías" él mentalmente agregó. -Me escapé de casa hace varios años y me quedé con él.

-Él me contó historias sobre ti, su primer aprendiz. Cuando mis padres murieron, volví a visitar Hiko-sama de nuevo. Yo estaba de camino a casa hoy y fui a visitar a alguien antes de que me encontrara contigo esta noche.

Kenji estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Él no mintió en absoluto, sólo retuvo la información; Información que el Battoussai no necesitaba saber de todos modos.

El joven Kenshin aún parecía escéptico y desconfiado, Kenji pensó, que él era un tipo que sospechaba de todo. Ofreció sus condolencias respecto a los padres de Kenji, pero también pasó los siguientes treinta minutos haciéndole a Kenji numerosas preguntas sobre sus antecedentes. Kenji contestó cada pregunta de la forma más veraz como pudo, dejando de lado los detalles pertinentes como de qué edad era.

Él descubrió que en realidad era 2 años mayor que su padre en este momento, se sentía muy raro. Si ahora era mayor ¿significaba que el joven tenía que mostrarle respeto? Je.

Kenshin no creía en el adolescente al principio. Aunque Su primera impresión fue que algo le decía que el adolescente estaba diciendo la verdad, pero otra parte de él seguía siendo sospechosa... como si hubiera algo que el chico no le estaba diciendo, pero él no podía poner su dedo en la llaga.

Por primera vez desde que se fue lejos de su maestro, se encontró hablando más de lo normal. El año pasado había estado haciéndole sentir como si se estuviera muriendo lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera cada vez que él tomaba la vida de alguien más, no importa cuál era su causa, por lo que se mantenía muy y hablaba sólo cuando era necesario.

A la única persona a la que se vio obligado a decir más de una palabra como respuesta era a Katsura-san. Esta noche, sin embargo, se encontró casi bombardeando las preguntas al adolescente extraño, tratando de juzgar su carácter. De alguna manera, sentía que había encontrado un alma gemela.

Después de un tiempo, el interrogatorio se convirtió en una charla amistosa, sin embargo, el rostro del hombre más joven permaneció impasible mientras su mano derecha se mantenía empuñada.

-¿Cómo está shishio?- Preguntó con voz tensa. Se preguntaba qué era lo que su maestro pensaba de él ahora, el baka deshi.

-Lo está haciendo bien- dijo Kenji, pensativo.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que Hiko-sama estaba haciendo en este día y a esta edad, pero parecía bastante bien cuando se fue esta mañana, en su propio tiempo. - Él se preocupa por ti- Quería decir algo más, pero él no quería mallugar cualquier herida que la separación de su maestro y la de su padre pudo haber causado.

Una esquina de la boca del Battosai se arqueó hacia arriba, casi como si encontrara divertida esa declaración, rasgos de violeta bailaban en sus ojos de color ámbar, haciéndole recordar a Kenji a su padre el vagabundo. Era casi una sonrisa, pero no del todo.

Se sorprendió de que Battosai no se hubiera dado cuenta de las similitudes en su apariencia aún. Aunque Kenji tenía un azul oscuro parecidos a los violetas que su padre tenía, y el pelo de color rojo también un tono más oscuro, lucía misteriosamente como Kenshin. Tal vez él no era de los que usaba espejos, Kenji pensó irónicamente.

Se sentía como si se le dio el beneficio de la duda, gracias a su profundo conocimiento de Hiko-sama, Battosai finalmente cedió sobre llevarlo a su cuartel general.

Ni en sus sueños más salvajes que había sido capaz de imaginar que pudiera tener la oportunidad de ofrecer su espada a la causa de los guerreros Ishin Shishi.

También se sentía surrealista, hablando con su padre así. Surrealista pero muy bienvenido por cierto. Él envió una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento a quien hizo esto posible mientras seguía al joven hitokiri de regreso a la posada.

De vuelta en casa en su propio tiempo, cada vez que estaba solo con su padre, apenas habían compartido una palabra o dos con él porque era normalmente ocupado cerrándole las puertas del shoji a la cara de su padre a causa de resentimiento o ser molestado por los parlamentos del mayor.

Una sonrisa salvaje se formó en la boca del joven Himura y él sonrió aún más amplio para sí mismo. Si iba a estar atrapado aquí, bien podría hacer un buen uso de la situación ne?

* * *

**Notas de kiranamie (traductora):** okey, aquí dejo otro cap, lo estoy haciendo rápido no? Esto me da un poco de tiempo para maquinar los otros caps de las otras historias, no lo olviden, este fic no es mío, es de Kagome Taisho, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y dejen comentarios.


	5. El Ishin Shishi

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 5**

**El Ishin Shishi**

Si alguien pensaba que la integración de Kenji en el clan ChoSu iba a ser fácil, estaba totalmente equivocado.

El hombre que conoció antes, Lizuka, probablemente era el único que no sacó su espada o intentó de sacar su espada cuando el Battoussai entró en la Kohagi con Kenji siguiéndolo.

-¡Tenemos un intruso!- vino el grito de advertencia y un samurai Ishin Shishi tras otro se amontonaron en la habitación, listo para defender su sede.

-Él viene conmigo- explicó el espadachín pelirrojo, pero eso no había calmado a sus compañeros guerreros Ishin Shishis. Las exclamaciones de indignación a Kenshin por traer a un extraño empezaban a zumbar alrededor de la pequeña habitación donde estaban ahora reunidos, casi aplastados juntos como más samuráis y espadachines llegaban.

Un guerrero incluso llegó al extremo de gritar -¡¿Has perdido la cabeza, Battosai?!- antes de que una sola mirada penetrante del joven hitokiri lo silenciara.

No es que Kenji podría culparlos, porque este era un tiempo de guerra y había que tener cuidado de a quién dar su confianza a después de todo, pero la realidad de que **él iba a la guerra** le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Tenemos que ver a Katsura-san- dijo Kenshin, su segunda frase de la noche sorprendiendo a algunos de sus compañeros, ya que nunca lo habían oído hablar hasta mucho antes. Otra vez sin embargo, se encontró con otro coro de protestas:

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en él? ¿Quién es él?!

-¡¿Por qué necesita ver a Katsura-san?!

-¡Es un asesino enviado por el Shogunato!

-Vamos hombre, solo mírenlo - dijo Lizuka que todavía estaba tratando de calmar a algunos de los samuráis más entusiastas. -Él se parece mucho a Himura, podrían ser hermanos!

Kenji se quedó quieto como una roca, tratando de mantener las emociones fuera de su rostro sobre esa declaración. No sabía cómo Battosai iba a reaccionar una vez que finalmente se diera cuenta del extraño parecido entre ellos.

Le dió una rápida mirada a su padre, que lo miraba como si en realidad lo estaba viendo por primera vez también. _No puedo creer que nunca se diera cuenta de cómo nos parecemos tanto_, Kenji pensó mientras dejaba caer un poco de sudor, un poco irritado por su despistado-padre que era Kenshin. _¿Qué podía esperar de todas formas?_

...

Varios minutos más tarde, Kenji se encontró sentado en frente del famosa, o infame, dependiendo de qué lado estaba enraizado, Kogoro Katsura. Evitó el contacto visual con el pelirrojo lo más posible y trató de concentrarse en su conversación con Katsura-san en su lugar, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas que están al acecho en los ojos de su joven padre.

Kenshin miró fijamente al visiblemente calmado Kenji. Él admitió que no se había dado cuenta del parecido entre él y el chico, culpando a las calles poco iluminadas y su curiosidad acerca de este desconocido que apareció de la nada, saltando en medio de su misión, ofreciéndole su ayuda después y luego enviándolo fuera de guardia por hablar de Hiko-sama como lo había hecho.

Se suponía que nadie debería ver alguna vez la matanza de un hitokiri y no sabía qué hacer con el adolescente que se parecía tanto a él, sólo que su tez era un poco más oscura. Lizuka tenía razón, así **podrían** confundirse como un par de hermanos, si los ven juntos. Kenji aún tenía el cabello rojo, pero era más oscuro que el suyo...

Trató de recordar lo que era antes de ser recogido por su shishiou ... no podía visualizar un montón de recuerdos de sus padres excepto por el hecho de que lo encontraron y ellos murieron de cólera antes de que una banda de traficantes de esclavos se lo llevaran. Por lo que él sabía, él no tiene ningún pariente vivo, él era un total huérfano. Pero esta Kenji ... él era mayor que Kenshin ... y ellos parecían tanto. ¿Podría ser posible que Kenji fuera una especie de hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo? ¿Por eso sentía una especie de camaradería hacia el chico, uno que por lo general nunca lo había sentido con alguien más en un primer encuentro?

Él frunció el ceño, recordando la historia de Kenji sobre de que sus padres habían muerto. Tenía padres distintos, por lo que supuso que significaba que no estaban relacionados...

El joven hitokiri intentó creer que la extraña coincidencia era exactamente eso - sólo una coincidencia - y trató de prestar más atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Así que usted no está realmente relacionado con Himura-san?- Katsura estaba le estaba preguntando a Kenji por enésima vez. Desde el momento en que conoció el aspecto similar, él estaba más preocupado por preguntarle a Kenji acerca de su relación con Kenshin en lugar de averiguar si era digno de confianza o no. Katsura-san parecía confiar en Kenji inmediatamente sólo por su aspecto.

El joven se encogió de hombros y sonrió respetuosamente en el líder de la rebelión. Kenji pensó que ni negar ni confirmar, él no estaba realmente **mintiéndoles** a ellos.

Lo que ellos no sepan, no les hará daño. Aquello se convirtió en su mantra.

Su segunda re-narración de su historia de vida parcial fue más fácil que la primera. Ninguno de los hombres pudo encontrar un indicio de cualquier tipo de mentira con la historia de Kenji y Katsura-san parecía extremadamente pacificó con el hecho de que Kenji estaba familiarizado con el maestro de Kenshin.

El tema de Kenji de suscribirse a la causa del clan Cho Su también surgió y el tema se puso serio. Katsura tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecer Kenji una habitación en la posada y le dijo que su habilidad iba a ser probado por la mañana.

La bilis comenzó a subir desde el estómago de Kenji hasta su boca de nuevo, con la idea de tener que matar a alguien más. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos logró darse cuenta de que llevaba una espada de filo inverso. ¿Iban a reírse de él? ¿Lo echarían y lo considerarían inútil?

-Gomen nasai, Katsura-san- interrumpió educadamente. -Pero creo que debería advertirle ahora que incluso si yo le ofrezco mi espada, no es una espada que mata - él tomó su

Sakabatou de su lado y sin funda para presentarlo a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? La hoja está en el lado equivocado!- Exclamó Katsura que estaba inspeccionando la espada. Battosai tenía un ceño pensativo en su rostro.

-Es una espada de hoja inversa, el legado de mi padre si prefiere.- Kenji explicó, mirando a Kenshin.

-¿Cómo esperas librar una guerra con el empleo de ese pedazo de chatarra?- Battosai dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Puede que no juegue un papel importante como usted, Kenshin, pero al menos yo puedo ofrecer mi ayuda, lo poco que sea.- _"Llamando a la sakabatou un pedazo de chatarra de_

_hecho, antes era tuya, baka!" -_Tal vez pueda ser uno de sus guardaespaldas personales, Katsura-san.

El joven Battosai frunció el ceño una vez más. Kenji estaba actuando de forma muy familiar con él, llamándolo 'Kenshin' cuando aún el mismo Katsura-san lo llamaba 'Himura'. -¿Cómo esperas proteger a Katsura-san si te falta habilidad?

Kenji se sintió irritado. "_Te voy a mostrar quién está carente de habilidades"_ Tuvo que contenerse de aplicarle el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki-ying a su joven padre. Morderse la lengua para evitar escupir que en este día y a su edad, tenía más formación que la que Kenshin tenía!

-No me faltan habilidades- él entre dientes.

-Podrías haberme engañado, ¿qué clase de persona lleva una espada de filo inverso en el Bakamatsu?"

-Va en contra de las enseñanzas de mi estilo de espada sobre matar a la gente. Mis mentores me enseñaron que una espada se utiliza para proteger.

Kenshin se burló. -Una espada es un instrumento de la violencia. El arte de la espada es el arte de matar.

-Mi espada se utiliza para proteger, no mata.

-o bien es matar o morir. No hay otro camino.

-El estilo Kamiya Kasshin es para fortalecer el cuerpo.

-Al Shinsengumi no le importaría si los fortaleces o no, te matarán en el acto si te pones de pie en su camino o en contra del Shogun."

-El estilo Kasshin tiene que ver con la protección de las personas. ¿No es lo mismo por lo que usas tu estilo de espada?

-¿Cómo se puede proteger a la gente si estás muerto?

-¿Quién dice que voy a morir?

-Llevar ese pedazo de chatarra al que llamas una espada, estarás muerto en una semana.

-Siento disentir.

-Tú declamas ideales que pertenecen a alguien que no tiene experiencia en matar.

-¿No me oyes cuando dije que tenía el menor deseo de matar a la gente? Sólo para protegerlos.

-Eres muy ingenuo.

Kenji gruñó se dedicó con su padre a un concurso de miradas. Aquí él estaba hablando con su padre acerca de la protección de las personas y su padre estaba tratando de hacerle ver inconscientemente que Himura Battosai era ciertamente diferente al Kenshin el vagabundo.

Como Kenji y Kenshin se miraron, Katsura los observaba con asombro. Él también prometió a su amigo que ya no levantará la espada para matar, y estaba realmente impresionado con la fuerza de Kamiya-san en sus creencias. Pero lo más fascinante fue el hecho de que Himura Battosai estaba discutiendo con Kamiya. El hitokiri siempre estoico en realidad parecía irritado con el entusiasmo del niño acerca de lo que él creía. Era un espectáculo que nunca había visto antes (Battosai mostrando algún tipo de emoción). Si bien la mayoría de los guerreros experimentados Ishin Shishi se comportaban con cierta cautela cuando estaban alrededor de Kenshin Himura, este chico que se parecía misteriosamente como él, se atrevió a discutir con él!

Katsura se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo la batalla de voluntades entre los dos.

-Yo respeto tus creencias, Kamiya-san. No voy a obligarte a matar si realmente no quieres. En este momento, estamos en la necesidad de más guardaespaldas para proteger a los miembros clave del Ishin Shishi de la talla del Shinsengumi. Acepto su oferta...

* * *

**Notas de Kiranamie (Traductora):** Bien, aquí está la actualización, espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios, recuerden, tengo un grupo en face dedicado especialmente a este fandom, si alguno que no esté quiere ingresar comuníquense conmigo en face como lo indico en mi perfil o mándenme un mensaje privado, si lo hacen por face adviertan que vienen de FF. Bye.


	6. La primera misión de Kenji

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 6**

**La primera misión de Kenji**

Kenji trató de permanecer alerta mientras el encuentro entre los tres clanes progresaba. No le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con la política de modo que ni siquiera estaba escuchando la discusión. Su mente seguía vagando en algún lugar, pensando en cómo su vida estaba cambiando.

Sólo han pasado tres días desde que llegó por primera vez aquí. Desde entonces, su joven padre se le había pegado como una sanguijuela a su lado, caminando cerca de él dondequiera que iba dentro de la posada. Ellos nunca llegaron a sentarse, pasar tiempo juntos, hablar y llegar a conocerse mejor, pero el único momento en que no se sentía bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, adivinó, fue cuando el joven hitokiri tenía negocios por atender.

Aparte de eso, el chico era la sombra de Kenji como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para atacar o algo así. Se dio cuenta de que Kenshin todavía sospechaba de él por alguna razón.

No se atrevía a aventurarse fuera de su santuario en la posada por el momento, para no tener la tentación de ir a la Aoiya a comprobar y alterar la historia más de lo que ya estaba.

Kenji se estremeció, todavía asustado por todo lo que pasó. Cada vez que se despertaba en la mañana, esperaba que estuviese de vuelta en el Dojo Kamiya, con alguien como la señorita Tsubame diciéndole que él había tenido mucha fiebre durante días y que él sólo había imaginado cosas sobre viajar atrás en el tiempo.

Tres días y él estaba todavía aquí. Estaba empezando a aceptar su destino.

Las cosas no parecen tan mal, en realidad. En esta época, sus padres todavía estaban técnicamente vivos, incluso si él era mayor que ellos dos. Su cálculo aproximado era que su madre podría ser de uno años de edad en este momento. Se preguntó si podría ir a Tokio y tal vez incluso echar un vistazo a su joven madre algún día, si él realmente estaba atrapado aquí.

Además, sabía que de alguna manera tendría que encontrar la forma de que sus padres se conocieran o nunca iba nacer. Eso lo había asustado, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Su cerebro estaba tratando de justificar, explicar y resolver el misterio que era de como Kenji Himura había quedado atascado en la Bakamatsu. Era demasiado para su pobre mente tratar de comprenderlo, lo que lo hizo renunciar a tratar de explicarlo y simplemente decidió ir con la corriente. _Que_ _pase lo que deba de pasar_...

Así que aquí estaba esta noche, con su primera asignación como guardaespaldas. Estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación con la pierna izquierda levantada, la barbilla apoyada en su pecho y su espada apoyada en su hombro derecho. Parecía que estaba dormido. Si alguien pensaba que estaba copiando posición favorita de Battosai, nadie se atrevía a comentarlo.

Los representantes de los clanes siguieron discutiendo, los sentidos bien entrenados de Kenji detectaron un ki familiar. Levantó la cabeza y aumentó la presión sobre su espada. _Esto no está sucediendo. Dime que esto no está sucediendo!_ No importa lo mucho que había querido negarlo o intentar desaparecerlo, el ki familiarizado no desapareció. De hecho, estuvo más cerca. _Genial!_

Él silbó -las luces serán vistas! Apaguen las velas. ¡Ahora mismo!

Surgieron miradas molestas de los ocupantes de la habitación, sobre todo de los representantes de los otros clanes, pero uno de los hombres con los que estaba custodiando entendió la indirecta y empezó a apagar las luces.

-El Shinsengumi se acerca.

Esa sola declaración causó la histeria de los hombres que al mismo tiempo se apresuraban a levantarse y alzar sus espadas para defender sus vidas.

-Señor Yusuke - Kenji abordó uno de los hombres que estaba custodiando -por favor, quédese a mi vista en todo momento.

El hombre asintió con gratitud y Kenji abrió la puerta shoji. Al asegurarse de que no había nadie allí, hizo señas a las personas dentro de la sala para que escaparan. Quería salvar tantas vidas como fuese posible, pero su prioridad era su propia gente.

Se quedaron justo detrás de él junto con los otros guardaespaldas mientras se abrían camino por las escaleras.

Fueron recibidos por varios guerreros Shinsengumi y pasó rápidamente de todos ellos sin mostrar ninguno de sus elegantes movimientos. Dentro de lo que parecía ser un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él abrió el camino y eran casi libres.

Él estaba le estaba orando a la buena suerte para que no tuviera que encontrarse cara a cara con el viejo excéntrico, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? -Llegó esa familiar voz sarcástica.

_¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con el viejo lobo en mi primera misión?_ Kenji no podía decidir si él fue maldecido con mala suerte o bendecido con buena suerte.

-Solo íbamos a dar un paseo, eso haciamos." Kenji respondió. -¿Podría hacerse a un lado para que podamos pasar?- Le pidió cortésmente.

-No creo que pueda conceder esa petición chico. Aku Soku Zan.. Esa es la esencia del Shinsengumi. Todos los que se oponen al Shogun debe morir.- dijo Saito mientras sacaba su espada.

Kenji suspiró. Él realmente no se quería involucrar con aquel hombre en una pelea de espadas. -Yo no tengo porque luchar contra usted. Si deja que mis compañeros se vallan te prometo que nadie saldrá herido.

Saitou rió sarcásticamente ante la insolencia del niño. -Sólo te deshiciste de todo mi equipo ¿y te atrevas a decir que nadie saldrá herido?

-Pero no están muertos!

-Basta de hablar!- Él gritó y atacó.

Kenji paró el golpe con su espada y saltó lejos de Saito. -Sir Yusuke vallase! Me pondré al contacto con usted más tarde! Yo lo mantendré ocupado- Llamó a sus compañeros y asintió con gratitud a él, corriendo hacia la noche.

-oh No quiere que nadie presencie tu muerte, ¿eh? Eso está bien para mí, puedo alcanzarlos cuando termine contigo.

_Wow, no sabía que Saito fuese tan vanidoso desde siempre_.

El joven guardaespaldas realmente no quería pelear con el lobo. Tenía una enorme cantidad de respeto por el hombre en su propio tiempo y la lucha contra él estaba en la parte superior de su lista de "no hacer".

Pero a pesar de todo ahora se encontraba dando golpes contra el Shinsengumi. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos logró acertar un solo golpe al otro. Kenji usó su velocidad que rivalizaría o incluso superaba a la de su padre, para evitar ataques a pesar de no contra atacar.

Esto irritó a la líder de la Tercera Brigada del Shinsengumi. Se sentía como si el chico estuviese jugando con él por alguna razón, pero lo curioso era que el chico no le estaba provocando en lo absoluto. Era casi como si el joven realmente no quería "herirlo". Sus estrechos ojos se estrecharon un poco más en la idea de un enemigo mostrándole misericordia. Nunca lo permitirá!

-Tu estupidez te costará tu vida esta noche.- Saito levantó el brazo izquierdo con su espada apuntando hacia delante, mientras que su mano derecha tocó la parte frontal de la hoja, estabilizandolo.

Los ojos de Kenji se abrieron con gran sorpresa. ¡El Gatotsu! Su mente gritaba yde inmediato comenzó a calcular la forma para poder defenderse. Maldiciendo en silencio porque no tenía más opciones en un plazo tan corto para poder huir, comenzó su ataque como lo hizo Saito.

Así como Saito, él estaba cobrando impulso con inmensa velocidad, Kenji saltó por los aires. - ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Tsui Sen!

Los ojos de Saitoh se ensancharon. _¡¿Cómo pude haberme esquivado?! Mi Gatotsu¡_ terriblemente irritado, su mente trabajaba rápidamente y cambió su Gatotsu a su tercera posición, embistiendo su espada hacia arriba para protegerse a sí mismo y lesionar al niño que estaba por encima de él al mismo tiempo.

_Perfecto!_ Kenji previó a Saitoh usando la tercera posición en contra de su Ryu Tsui Sen, retorció su cuerpo justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, y uso su espada de lado. -Ryu Kan Sen!

Con una mirada sorprendida de Saito y una de disculpa de Kenji terminó la pelea con un golpe muy rápido en la cabeza lo que habría hecho a su madre orgullosa, golpeando al hombre ahora inconsciente.

Respirando pesadamente al aterrizar, el joven Kenji puso su espada en su vaina y corrió al lado del lobo. _Dios… ¿tendrá un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se despierta o qué?! lo siento Saitoh, pero era por su propio bien_. Razonando que él no hizo ningún daño permanente al lobo, se dio la vuelta, salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia la sede.

* * *

Okita tomó una inhalación brusca mientras observaba la escena frente a él. Vio una forma muy familiar tirada en el suelo a varios metros de distancia y corrió hacia ella.

-Saitoh!- Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, no podía creer que el hombre al que respetaba tanto, su mentor, estaba muerto! Se culpó a sí mismo y al cuerpo inútil que tenía.

Él estaba más enfermo de lo normal aquella noche, pero aun así Saitoh insistió en ir en aquella tarea él solo. Okita debió haber sabido mejor. Ahora iba a tener que vivir con la culpa de que él podría haber ayudado, pero no lo hizo.

Todo el tercer escuadrón... había desaparecido!

Saitoh gimió cuando alguien se acercó a él.

Okita casi saltó diez metros en el aire cuando escuchó el gemido de Saitoh.

-Saitoh?- Su voz era insegura. Los hombres del Shinsengumi que esaban tirados en la tierra empezaban a agitarse también. Okita parpadeó. _Así que no estaban muertos? Pero... ¿cómo?_

-Qué pasó?- Saitoh dijo mientras abría los ojos y gimió un poco más. Se sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con un mazo grande de duro acero en su cabeza.

-Estás vivo!- Okita exclamó, un poco desconcertado. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todos ustedes estaban inconscientes?

-El chico pelirrojo! ¿Lo has visto? - Exclamó uno de los hombres.

-Ese tipo no era humano! Fue tan rápido, que quedé inconsciente antes de que pudiera sacar mi espada!

Gruñidos de aprobación se escucharon en toda la sala, todo el mundo preguntaba cómo en los fuegos del Hades aún seguían vivos.

_No estamos muertos,_ Saitoh reflexionó. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba. Claro que tenía un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de China y un golpe allí del tamaño de un plato de sopa de miso, pero no estaba muerto. Él ni siquiera tenía un solo rasguño que pusiera en peligro su vida tampoco. El chico consiguió derrotarlos sin matar a ninguno de ellos. Y él fue la primera persona que pudo esquivar su Gatotsu! Fue increíble y muy preocupante.

Si el Ishin Shishi tenía un samurái como él en sus filas, hubiera pensado que lo harían un hombre asesino, no un simple guardaespaldas.

Se puso de pie y le informó a Okita sobre lo sucedido. El espadachín misterioso azotó su mente todo el camino de regreso a la sede Shinsengumi y más. _Podía haberme matado fácilmente si él era tan hábil como se mostró, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?_

* * *

Al llegar a la posada, Kenji se aseguraró de que sus compañeros estuvieran allí con seguridad. Satisfecho de que se las arregló para evitar el derramamiento de sangre esta noche, se encaminó a su habitación para evitar las innumerables preguntas que le estaban bombardeando. _Creo que me acabo de proclamar como el héroe de esta noche,_ pensó para sí mismo. El asombro de ver como los demás hombres se abrían paso a su camino lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación, él fue sorprendido por una voz.

-Entonces oí que derrotaste a todo un escuadrón del Shinsengumi por sí mismo e incluso a su líder.

Kenji miró a la cara que se parecía tanto a la suya propia y sonrió. -Tuve suerte, supongo.

Padre e hijo participando en otro concurso de miradas del que parecían que habían desarrollado un gusto por ello.

_Esto se está poniendo molesto,_ Kenji suspiró. -¿Hay algo más en que te pueda ayudar?

Kenshin lo miró por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. -Te estaré vigilando, Kamiya. Tengo la sensación de que me estas escondiendo algo y voy a encontrar información sobre eso.- pausó mientras Kenji contuvo el aliento. -Has un movimiento en falso y te arrepentirás.

Con esa amenaza en el aire, Battosai abrió la puerta y se fue en silencio cerrándola detrás de él.

Kenji se quedó solo, contemplándolo en su indignación.

* * *

**Notas de Kira de Himura (La traductora):** perdón por la tardanza, tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero aquí está, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice y dejen comentarios.


	7. El Aoiya y Saito

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 7**

**El Aoiya y Saito**

_¿Qué le he hecho yo a él?_ Kenji maldijo en silencio a su padre mientras blandía su espada sobre su cabeza.

Yahiko encontró placer en dar instrucciones a Kenji sobre practicar sus movimientos cientos de veces en el pasado, probablemente amortizaban cuando Kaoru le hizo practicar sus cambios de katas cuando eran más jóvenes o cada vez que se había molestado con la "busu" cuando era estudiante. Poco supo Yahiko que Kenji realmente disfrutaba practicando sus movimientos. Le ayudaba a calmar los nervios, calmar su alma.

Después de aquel encuentro de anoche, el temperamento que había heredado de su madre estaba ahora a plena potencia. _¿Quién se creía que era?! Realmente es un baka! Kenshin no baka! amenazándome así. Voy a usar el Ryu su Sho Sen si él me amenaza de nuevo! _Continuó humeante mientras practicaba en silencio.

_No sé lo que mi madre vio en él! O su primera esposa Tomoe._ Kenji frunció el ceño, pensando en Tomoe. ¿No debería estar aquí en alguna parte ahora? Como no sabía exactamente cuando y donde su padre conoció a su primera esposa, él se encogió de hombros y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Estaba tan indignado en este momento, la práctica de movimientos ni siquiera podía calmar su temperamento. Se permitió imaginar golpeando a su padre con sus katas y se sintió inmensamente mejor.

Desde que practicar los movimientos no ayudaba, decidió tomar una rápida visita a Kyoto para pasar el día. Con esa decisión, se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia la ciudad.

Nunca se dio cuenta de la pequeña silueta siguiéndolo desde una distancia segura.

* * *

Como no tenía un destino particular en mente, Kenji se sorprendió cuando se encontró frente a la Aoiya. _El habito, supongo._ _No significa que terminaría aquí, pero aun así... No estaría de más entrar y pedir algo de comer, ¿ne?_

Al entrar en el cálido y acogedor ambiente del restaurante / posada, sus ojos se suavizaron en el entorno familiar. Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho.

_Mientras que yo evite mucho contacto con el Oniwabanshu, todo debería estar bien._ Hablando con él mismo se había convertido en una constante en su vida últimamente, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. El hecho de que él también estaba pisando con cautela el terreno de la psico de su otousan fue otro factor.

Se sentó en una esquina, él ordenó algo de comida discretamente y se preguntó si Misao o Aoshi estaban aquí.

Como si fuera una señal, una linda niña de trenza en pantalones cortos irrumpió por la puerta de la cocina, seguido por un hombre alto, desgarbado adolescente. -¡Misao!

El niño gorgoteó y rebotó a través del pasillo, esquivando mesas y sillas, el adolescente se esforzó para atraparla. Él estaba fallando terriblemente y el niño parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho de este juego. -¡Aowi!- Ella se rio y continuó con su gran escape.

Cuando el niño pequeño llegó a la esquina de la habitación donde Kenji se sentó, ella se detuvo en seco y miró a la joven con asombro, sus bonitos ojos muy abiertos. -¡indo! - gritó de alegría y trató de subir al regazo de Kenji, alcanzando sus cabellos rojos.

Estaba muy desconcertado al ver a Aoshi-sama cuando era un adolescente que no parecía más mayor que un niño de 13 años de edad, y a la señorita Misao como una niña pequeña, el joven Himura sólo podía quedarse tan quieto como una estatua mientras dejaba que la niña subiera a él y jugara con su pelo.

-Misao, deja de molestar a ese joven, es hora de tu baño.

Vaya, aun cuando era un adolescente el señor Aoshi todavía se ve como un bloque de hielo. Sus ojos fríos azules eran ilegibles, aunque Kenji podría haber jurado que detectó un toque de gran afecto por la pequeña que había escalado a él en esos ojos.

Aoshi agarró a Misao de nuevo e hizo que la llevara lejos de molestar la comida de Kenji, la niña gritó en señal de protesta y tomó otro puñado de cabello del joven espadachín.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía la sensación de que iba a quedar calvo de donde la joven Misao le estaba agarrando.

-¡Lo siento mucho por esto, señor! - El joven Aoshi se deshizo en disculpas y continuó tratando de liberar al cliente de su joven pupila. Misao gemía como un alma en pena, ganando la atención de todo el mundo en el Aoiya.

-Baño No! ¡Quiero jugar con niño rojo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

Nunca fue un fan de miradas cautivadoras, Kenji apresuradamente se puso de pie sosteniendo al pequeño demonio en sus brazos.

-Te diré algo pequeña Misao. Si usted va tomar su baño, el niño rojo jugará contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Él le dijo a la pequeña hiperactiva.

Ella pareció considerarlo un poco pero al chico le tomó un poco más de halagos antes que la bebé ruidosa finalmente cediera y permitiera que fuese tomada lejos de su "niño rojo" y se fue a tomar su baño.

La joven Omasu vino a buscarla y la niña finalmente soltó el cabello de Kenji.

Kenji se frota la parte cruda de su cuero cabelludo. La señorita Misao tenía un férreo control, igual que un chico!

Riéndose, los clientes volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y fue como de costumbre en el Aoiya aunque el propio Okina se había adelantado y también fue disculparse junto con el joven okashira Aoshi. Kenji tuvo que contener una sonrisa de lo absurdo de la situación. Todo lo que quería era un plato de sopa caliente y tal vez algo de sake.

-Gomen! Gomen nasai, joven!- dijo Okina mientras él bajaba la cabeza una y otra vez a modo de disculpa.

Kenji levantó las manos de una manera pacificadora. -Está bien, no pasa nada.- Él sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

-Oh Dios, me olvidé de mis modales. Mi nombre es Okina querido muchacho y este es Aoshi.- Okina le hizo un gesto al adolescente a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Kenji, es un placer conocerlos.- Se inclinó con respeto.

-Si te vas ahora, puedo cuidar de Misao más tarde- el joven Aoshi le dijo a Kenji, su mirada era tan fría como siempre.

Kenji negó con la cabeza. -Está bien, le hice la promesa de jugar con ella y nunca me he retractado de una promesa antes.

El joven Aoshi simplemente lo miró en silencio, mirándolo como si estuviera observando sin reparos el alma de Kenji. Okina hinchó su pecho hacia fuera y juntó las manos – entonces lo tú quieras jovencito, está en la casa.- Él asintió con la cabeza. – tómalo como el reembolso porque mi nieta casi provocó que te quedaras calvo.

Sólo Okina y Kenji se rieron ante de la declaración.

* * *

Kenji se frotó las sienes mientras él alegremente caminaba a través de las concurridas calles de Kyoto. Fiel a su promesa, él jugó con la joven Misao después de tener su baño, y Kenji casi sentía como que estaba de vuelta en casa, sólo que tenía que tratar con la gente en miniatura que conocía en su época.

Pasó cerca de dos o más horas tratando de entretener a la niña vertiginoso antes de tener que partir.

_En cuanto a tratar de no toparme con caras conocidas. Desde el momento en que llegué aquí, me las arreglé para conocerme con el joven Kenshin, el viejo lobo, el bloque de hielo y el resto del Oniwabanshu._

_Gran trabajo, Kenji!_ Dijo esa pequeña voz en su cabeza. _¿Por qué no terminas de reunirte con los viejos conocidos y anunciar a toda la población japonesa que eres del futuro, ne?_

_Oh cállate, baka!_

_¿A quién estás llamando estúpido?, estúpido!_

_Tú, estúpido!_

_Si yo soy estúpido, al menos yo no soy el que está discutiendo consigo mismo!_

Convencido de que finalmente perdió la cabeza, apresuró el paso, decidido a volver a la tranquilidad de su habitación y disfrutar de una agradable siesta larga.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y correr hacia la otra dirección. Había varios hombres armados que bloquean su salida.

Él estaba ahora cara a cara con Hajime Saitoh.

-Así que…. nos encontramos de nuevo.

_Demonios! Este día está mejor que nunca!_

* * *

**Notas de Kira de Himura (la traductora):** bien aquí está el otro cap, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.

Quiero hacerle un agradecimiento especial a **MajoPatashify** por seguir y comentar en todas las publicaciones que he hecho, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí.


	8. Kenshin vs Kenji

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 8**

**Kenshin vs Kenji**

Saito estaba casi convencido de que dar un paseo en la ciudad era una mala idea, cuando vio de repente una cabeza de abundante cabello rojo deambular entre la multitud. No mucha gente tenía el cabello tan rojizo en Kyoto, por lo que estaba bastante convencido de que este era el tipo de la noche anterior. Sintió un ki muy familiar del chico también.

En silencio, indicando a sus hombres que rodearan sigilosamente al chico, se fueron a sus respectivas posiciones y lo acorralaron. Fue bastante fácil teniendo en cuenta que el joven en cuestión parecía que estaba ocupado contemplando algo, por lo que no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores.

Prueba de ello fue cuando el chico ni siquiera notó que cualquier ruta de escape ya fueron bloqueados hasta que se encontró de cara a cara con el Lobo de Mibuu.

-Y así que, nos encontramos de nuevo.

-Um, hola?"- Vino la respuesta muy vacilante.

Kenji no había querido entrar en otra pelea con el Shinsengumi, especialmente con Saito a plena luz del día! Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban en un callejón desierto, No solo eso, también que acababa de reponerse de la ronda de anoche!

Él gimió.

-No te preocupes chico, no estamos pensando en matarte.

-No lo haremos?- alguien que se encontraba tras el muchacho cuestionó e inmediatamente se calló al tiempo en que Saito le regalaba su mejor mirada.

-Tengo preguntas que hacerte.- dijo Saitoh.

Kenji tragó saliva. Bueno, siempre y cuando sólo fuesen preguntas y no esté aquí para pelear conmigo, supongo que es una buena cosa.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- respondió y se esforzó en relajarse.

-¿Por qué no acabaste con nosotros anoche?- quiso saber con mucha curiosidad.

Kenji parpadeó. Él realmente estaba muy expectante sobre lo que quería saber. Levantando los hombros de una manera impotente y entró en otra contienda para tratar de explicar sus creencias.

-La forma de mi estilo de espada no es matar a la gente, sólo quiero proteger.

Saitoh frotó la parte superior de la cabeza, pensativo, sintiendo el golpe enorme que todavía estaba allí. -¿Y esa espada que llevas? Dejó contusiones, pero no heridas.

-Es una espada de filo invertido, era de mi padre.

-¿Así que eres un guardaespaldas del Ishin Shishi?

Kenji no pudo evitarlo, realmente no podía. -Creo que es bastante obvio ahora, ¿no?- Él comentó secamente.

Algunos de los hombres rieron detrás de su líder y de la boca de Saitoh se levantó en una sonrisa que no estaba lleno de humor. -Es curioso. Sólo una pregunta más antes de dejarte ir.

Kenji miró al lobo inquisitivamente. –Esta…bien? - dijo, señalando la palabra.

-Soy Hajime Saitoh, líder del tercer escuadrón del Shinsengumi. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Por costumbre, Kenji hizo una reverencia mientras se presentaba, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los miembros del Shinsengumi. –Kenji, Kamiya Kenji. Un placer conocerlo, señor Saitoh.

Saitoh le dio algo de crédito al chico, llamándolo "señor" y recordando sus modales al inclinarse. En todo su servicio como un guerrero Shinsengumi, él nunca se ha enfrentado a los gustos de alguien como este Kamiya Kenji antes. Él era un enigma andante. Muy cortés incluso al enemigo a quien no quería matar.

-¿Sabes que la próxima vez que nos veamos, no seré tan indulgente como ahora, ¿verdad?- Saitoh comentó.

Kenji sonrió. ¿Qué, va a utilizar el estilo Gatotsu Zero en mí la próxima vez o algo?

Hubo un extraño silencio mientras los ojos de la joven pelirroja se agrandaron.

-¿Yo dije eso en voz alta?

-Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- preguntó el lobo entre dientes.

Kenji se sentía enfermo, no sólo estaba hablando cordialmente con él ahora, sino que también dejó escapar pequeñas e importantes cosas de su boca. _Wow, me estoy volviendo loco o qué?_

-Err, no sé de qué estás hablando Señor Saitoh. Ahora, si me disculpan, usted hizo la promesa que me dejarían ir esta vez. Voy a tratar de no cruzar caminos con ustedes la próxima vez por mi causa.- Dijo que siempre tan amablemente, con la esperanza de calmarlos.

Aunque Saitoh no quería dejarlo ir en realidad, él hizo la promesa, asi que como hombre de honor, cumplió con su palabra, por lo que a regañadientes cedió. -Muy bien.

Un camino entre tantos espadachines fue despejado para Kenji y él con gratitud apacible se distanció del Shinsengumi tan rápido como pudo, haciendo una nota mental de sí mismo sobre estar más alerta de su entorno en otra ocasión.

* * *

-Él es un extraño, eso es lo que el chico es.- Habló Okita.

Saitoh asintió en silencio con su compañero. Sólo un puñado de personas sabía de la técnica de la sucesión de su estilo de espada. _¿Cómo un samurai Ishin Shishi se enteró de aquello? ¿A caso había un espía en medio de nosotros?_ Su sangre empezaba a hervir fervientemente ante aqueel pensamiento.

-Él es un oponente formidable, eso es seguro.- Saitoh dijo mientras observaba a sus hombres tras su hombro.

* * *

Battosai vio el intercambio de palabras entre el nuevo recluta Ishin Shishi y el Shinsengumi conteniendo el aliento y se pegó en las paredes de donde se escondía. _¿Ese guerrero Shinsengumi con los ojos entornados me habrá visto? _

Sabía que había algo mal con el chico desde el principio, y no era sólo el extraño parecido con Kenshin que hizo que el hitokiri sea muy dudoso acerca de él.

Se había obligado a vigilar al otro pelirroja desde esa primera mañana que pasaron en la posada, estaba en realidad impresionado cuando se enteró de los logros del joven anoche, pero no había apaciguado esa pequeña duda que en el fondo de su mente se negaba a desaparecer. Podía sentirlo en sus entrañas, Kamiya estaba reteniendo algún tipo de información de ellos.

Desidió dar por terminada si misión de espía y se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dispuso a regresar a la sede, los pensamientos de la traición de Kenji nadaban en su mente. _Quiero decir, ¡¿a qué más se le puede llamar a eso de hablar cara a cara con el Shinsengumi en plena luz del día y salir ileso?! Yo debí haber escuchado mis instintos y haberlo matado en el acto aquella noche. Ahora, incluso Katsura-san le está dando alabanzas._ Kenshin se erizó.

¡Tendrás que pagar por esta traición, Kamiya!

* * *

Kenji estornudó y luego estornudó dos veces más, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. _¿Cómo dice el viejo dicho? Si alguien está hablando de ti, estornudas y si están hablando cosas malas acerca de ti, estornudas de nuevo?_ Él negó con la cabeza, su pelo castaño-rojizo volaba con el viento. _No he estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para ganar enemigos, ¿verdad? _

El Kohagi Inn se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y al tiempo en que Kenji caminó la ruta de vuelta a casa, una figura solitaria se puso pie en medio de su camino.

Tras una inspección más cercana, se relajó. Era sólo Kenshin.

-Konichiwa, Kenshin!- Saludó con buen humor, su enojo anterior sobre la amenaza de anoche estaba ahora lejos de su mente. Él no iba a llevar a un resentimiento por el momento. Pero su joven padre parecía molesto por algo.

"Te voy a matar ahí donde estás, Kamiya, traidor!" Kenshin de repente gritó al tiempo en que él sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar con su velocidad como un dios.

Agradeciendo a sus rápidos reflejos, Kenji sacó su espada, bloqueó el golpe que iba dirigido a su pecho y miró a la joven hitokiri. -¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

Kenshin soltó una triste risa, escupiendo las palabras en la cara de Kenji sobre sus espadas opuestas. -Katsura-san tuvo la amabilidad de acogerte, sin embargo, tu solo llegaste a nosotros con mentiras ¡te vi con el Shinsengumi en Kioto hace unos momentos, traidor!

Kenji admitió a sí mismo que lo que pasó antes fue realmente extraño. No sabía cuántos guerreros del Ishin Shishi y del Shinsengumi hablaron amenamente entre sí sin derramar sangre. Ahora realmente entiende lo que su padre venía a reclamarle y trató de calmar el peligroso ánimo del joven hitokiri.

-Ellos solo querían hablar conmigo, me preguntaron por qué yo no maté a ninguno de ellos la noche anterior!- Explicó entre los ataques esquivando.

El Battosai rio con esa risa falsa de nuevo -¿Crees que voy a caer en sus trucos dos veces? Primero me dices que conoces a mi Shishiou "hace varios años", pero no recuerdo que Shishou tuviese visitantes entretenidos en su cabaña. **Ni uno**. Él es un ermitaño. Si realmente lo visitaste hace "varios años", ¿no crees que te habría conocido entonces? salí del refugio de la montaña el año pasado.

Kenji se maldijo a sí mismo en secreto por ese error. Lo que decía no solo era la verdad, sino que también lo que Kenshin decía tenía sentido. Pensó entonces de decirle a su padre enfurecido toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, Kenji no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Arremetió con otro golpe y retrocedió varios metros en su auto-preservación. El hitokiri Battosai estaba fuera si atacando al ser que salió de él, su sangre!

Este día ha llegado oficialmente al cagadero!

-¡Kenshin déjame explicarte!

-¡Es "Battosai" para ti, Kamiya! Deja de actuar tan familiar conmigo. Yo no me llevo muy bien con los traidores!

-¿Puedes por favor dejar de llamarme traidor?- Kenji se erizó.

-Usted nos ha traicionado, traidor!

-No soy un traidor, está bien?!

-Hablas como uno de ellos. No te preocupes, voy a hacer que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor… Hiten Mitsurugi Estilo, Ryu Sou Sen!- Kenshin gritó mientras hacía múltiples cuchilladas a Kenji.

A pesar de la velocidad de dios que rivalizaba o incluso superaba a la de Kenshin, Kenji había sido herido con dos cortes, debido al hecho de que estaba muy sorprendido por que su padre estuviese usando un movimiento del Hiten Mitsurugi en él. Él! Su hijo! _Pero, él no sabe eso, imbécil! _

_Bueno, y qué?! _

_Voy a hacer que le guste el suelo. ¡Eso lo humillará! _

Con su determinación reforzada y su temperamento encendido, Kenji dejó escapar un grito gutural que habría congelado la sangre de los hombres comunes.

Battosai no se vio afectado sin embargo. _Lo sabía! Es un traidor!_ –Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen!- Él gritó mientras saltaba y se preparó para atacar a Kenji desde el aire.

Sumamente enojado con el hecho de que su padre le estaba atacando de nuevo, Kenji, con los ojos ardidos de lágrimas contenidas y años de frustración hacia su futuro padre Rurouni que a él y a su madre abandonó, dio toda la fuerza reprimida que tenía. – Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryu Tsui Sen Sho!- Realizó el combo de Ryu Tsui Sen y Ryu Shou Sen al tiempo en que Battosai caía desde arriba - Ryu Tsui Sen, luego Ryu Shou Sen - Kenji causó el doble de daño.

El joven hitokiri estaba más allá del asombro. Él aterrizó patéticamente al suelo, su cuerpo sentía que acababa de caer de la cascada de vuelta en casa de su shishiou. Dos veces. _¡¿Acaba de utilizar un movimiento Hiten Mitsurugi en mí?!_ Luchando para permanecer despierto a pesar de los dolores de su cuerpo, se apoyó con fuerza sobre su espada, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Te odio! Te odio Kenshin! Eres un padre terrible!- El grito de Kenji sobresaltó a los pájaros en el bosque, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al ver a su padre derrotado en el suelo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Kenshin escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Notas de Kira de Himura (La traductora):** hola¡ lamento un poco la tardanza, ahora he entrado en el periodo más denso y crítico del semestre, no he tenido tiempo de escribir aunque estoy algo activa en el grupo de face, en fin, muchas gracias de corazón a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan este fic, no es mío, ya lo dije desde el principio, es una traducción de uno de mis favoritos que la verdad me había divertido mucho y simplemente quería compartirlo con los de habla española, en fin, espero que les guste y comente por favor, nos leemos luego¡


	9. Limpiando el alma

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Este fic tampoco, es una traducción del fic "Boy meets dad" de Kagome Taisho.

* * *

**Conociendo a mi padre**

**Cap. 9**

**Limpiando el alma**

Kenshin Himura abrió los ojos y se encontró con el aspecto familiar de su techo del dormitorio, lo que le sorprendía de sobremanera. ¡Él estaba recostado en su futón junto a su katana en la posada! _¿Acabo de imaginar que fui golpeado por Kamiya usando mi propio estilo Hiten Mitsurugi?_ Intentó incorporarse y su cuerpo gimió en señal de protesta. Si fue sólo un sueño entonces se sintió muy real. Aún podía sentir los golpes de los ataques combinados. También se dio cuenta de que había sangre en las sábanas, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

La sangre parecía que venía de su rostro. Cuando lo tocó, sintió una línea diagonal en la mejilla izquierda. ¿_Se las arregló para hacerme daño con la punta filosa de su espada inversa?_ La sangre manaba de su mejilla y ensuciaba su ropa, por lo que a toda prisa se puso de pie y buscar un trapo para aplicar presión sobre la herida.

Mientras se cambia la ropa manchada continuó contemplando el lugar.

Nadie había sido capaz de vencerlo antes, a excepción de su shishiou cuando estaban entrenando, y utilizar un movimiento combinado fue algo que Kenshin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar antes tampoco. Él nunca ha tenido que utilizar cualquier movimiento como ese desde que se unió a la facción Cho Su.

Su asombro por el hecho de que fue derrotado no duró mucho tiempo sin embargo. Se puso serio al pensar en cómo el chico Kamiya fue capaz de utilizar un movimiento Hiten Mitsurugi en él y atraparlo con la guardia baja.

Sólo había un maestro y un aprendiz para el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi y shishiou fue el maestro mientras él era aprendiz en este momento actual. Su maestro no podría haber entrenado otro aprendiz después de que Kenshin lo dejó, _¿podría? Me fui el año pasado_... _no podría haber encontrado un aprendiz de reemplazo de inmediato o entrenarlo tan rápido..._

_Y... no fue Kamiya quien me llamo 'padre'? Sé que oí que me llamo padre antes, ya son dos veces... contando la primera vez que nos conocimos e intercambiamos espadas._

Era tan extraño. Kamiya era un par de años mayor que él, así que no podía ser el padre del chico. A menos que…. Por razones metafísicas totalmente irracionales e imposibles… ese chico no fuese de este tiempo, seguro era una broma, Kenshin pensó que el chico entonces estaba demente.

Metiendo su katana en el cinturón de su hakama, Kenshin tiró el trapo en el suelo al azar, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kamiya. La única manera de que pueda obtener respuestas es hablando con él.

De pie frente a la puerta, tocó con cautela, todavía no estaba seguro sobre qué esperar. Mientras el shoji se abría, los ojos claros de Kenji se estrecharon, fijándose como primera cosa que vio fue en la rugosa cicatriz facial del chico más joven, se trataba de Kenshin.

-¿Qué deseas?

El Battosai casi se estremeció del veneno en la voz de Kamiya. -Quiero hablar.

Kenji se burló. -¿Qué no eras el chico "primero mato y pregunto despues"?- A pesar de su carácter actual, sabía que esta "charla" era inevitable por lo que abrió más la puerta, invitando al hitokiri y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él. Cruzando la habitación, abrió la ventana y comenzó a subir por fuera.

-Vamos a hablar sobre el techo- se ofreció a explicar y luego se dio la vuelta, sin esperar a su padre.

Una vez que los dos pelirrojos se resolvieron cómodamente sobre el tejado de la posada, el más joven decidió romper el silencio primero.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres exactamente y por qué me sigues llamando "padre"? ¿Cómo... cómo fuiste capaz de usar un movimiento del Hiten Mitsurugi en mí?

Kenji se quedó callado por un par de minutos antes de decidirse a confesar. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

-Lo que voy a decirte, nadie más debe saberlo. Ya he estropeado las cosas a lo grande y no quiero arruinarlo todavía más. Yo sólo te estoy explicando esto porque estoy cansado de hacerte dudar para que trates de matarme cada vez que nos cruzamos en la calle. Los oídos de otras personas no pueden escucharlo ¿entendido? Debes jurarlo por tu honor de espadachín.

-Lo prometo- Kenshin asintió.

-Está bien… -Kenji suspiró con mucha pesadez, lo que se vendría no sería fácil.- Mi verdadero nombre es Kenji Himura. Kamiya es el apellido de mi madre. Por muy imposible que pueda parecer, provengo de un tiempo…. Próximo lejano, Kenshin. Soy tu hijo.

Kenshin contuvo el aliento ante la sorprendente noticia_, Me está tomando el pelo._ –está bien…Digamos que te creo –Kenji sabía que no era así- si eres de un tiempo…futurista –le estaba costando tratar de sonar serio aguantándose las ganas de carcajear- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí entonces?

Kenji se encogió de hombros. -No puedo explicarlo. Acababa de terminar mi formación con Hiko-sama y estaba en mi camino a casa en Tokio cuando decidí hacer una parada en el cementerio…-Él hizo una pausa- estaba visitando la tumba de su primera esposa, y una espesa niebla pareciera que me hubiese tragado. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que estaba en medio de una batalla de espadas esa noche que nos conocimos.

-Es por eso que me llamaste "otousan" esa primera vez.- El joven hitokiri observó y luego parpadeó. -¿Primera esposa?-Él chilló y frunció el ceño.

-Sí - Kenji continuó. -Mi madre fue su segunda esposa. Se supone que te casarías durante el Bakamatsu y tu esposa….emmm…. muriera muy poco tiempo después.- Kenji se detuvo, sin saber si debía decirle a su padre que él fue quien la mató aunque por accidente.

-¿Qué sucede?- a kenshin le conocían muy bien porque no se le escapaba ni una.

El Himura mayor suspiró. _En un centavo, una libra..._

-Se…se suponía que matarías accidentalmente a tu primera esposa, Juraste que no volverías a matar a nadie después de la guerra y aquello conllevó a que vagaras por el país por un poco más de una década antes de que conocieras a mi madre. No sé exactamente cuándo, pero a juzgar por cómo son las cosas por aquí, supongo que de alguna manera impedí sin querer que conocieras a tu primera esposa. Si... -Kenji respiró hondo- si no te conviertes en un Rurouni o no conoces a mi madre, yo nunca voy a nacer.

Varios minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que uno de ellos hablara de nuevo. -Todo esto es un poco difícil de creer, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo confiaría en lo que dices? ¡Te vi hablar con el Shinsengumi hoy y no quiero seguir con estos jueguecitos estúpidos!

Kenji soltó una risa hueca. -Lo creas o no, **tú** fuiste una de las personas que yo y mi mentor hablábamos acerca de que influyó en la premisa de "proteger a los débiles" y "no matar". El estilo de espada de mi madre se llama Kamiya Kasshin, que tonifica el cuerpo y protege a las personas, lo que dije esa noche con Katsura-san, usted cree en la protección de personas mientras no tenga que matar a nadie en años a partir de ahora.- Él miró a su padre en silencio y señaló la sakabato colgando de su cadera.- Esto era suyo.

Kenshin todavía tenía una pelea interna consigo mismo. Una parte quería creer al joven que se parecía tanto a él, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba en contra su instinto.

-¿De qué otra forma alguien sea casi que igual a ti? alguien que podría pasar por su gemelo….o bueno es me han dicho muchas veces - miró a la cicatriz diagonal de Kenshin – tu usas el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, ¿cierto? Sabes tan bien como yo que sólo hay un aprendiz y un maestro a la vez.

Kenshin frunció el ceño ante esto. Las palabras del muchacho sonaban ciertas. Pero esperen…- Si sólo hay un aprendiz y un maestro, ¿significa que estoy muerto en el futuro? ¿Tu futuro? ¿Y qué era eso de que me odias antes de perder la conciencia en el bosque?

El joven mostró una sonrisa dolorosa.

-En este momento, en mi futuro, como te dije antes, mis padres están muertos… Te odiaba… a veces todavía te odio... porque tú me abandonaste, a mí y a mi madre para viajar por todo Japón y "proteger a los débiles". Hace tres años, me escapé de casa y fui con Hiko-sama para entrenar. Un amigo de la familia que es casi como un pariente de sangre volvió a mí para que volviera porque mi madre estaba enferma. Algún tiempo después de que yo regresara a Tokio, finalmente regresaste de tu largo viaje en Shanghái, pero moriste justo después de que te reunieras con mi madre…. Yo realmente… Nunca llegué a conocerte.- Las palabras fueron dichas por la emoción pura, Kenshin casi se puede sentir el dolor y la amargura que el joven dirigió hacia él, su padre.

Este adolescente... realmente era su hijo, Kenshin podía sentirlo en su corazón. Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en un hitokiri, sintió la agitación de lo que podría describirse como emociones nuevamente. Ser un hitokiri había resuelto consigo en no sentir nada por otras personas, considerándose indigno de la felicidad cuando él se llevó las vidas de las personas que representaron la felicidad de sus familias.

No importa cómo se mire, el asesinato es un asesinato, no importa que fuese "sólo" por una causa. Tuvo que aprender de la manera difícil y aquello lo estaba matando lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera.

Él era prácticamente desprovisto de todas las emociones la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo intentara negarlo, muy dentro de su corazón hitokiri, podía sentir que este adolescente le estaba diciendo la verdad.

El corazón de Kenshin se disparó con este pedazo de información. _Voy a sobrevivir a través de la Bakamatsu!? Y seré bendecido con una familia! Pero_... -¿Yo era tan mala persona? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Reconociendo que su padre estaba finalmente empezando a creerle, Kenji no podía dejar de ser contundente.

-Oh no, no me malinterpretes. Eres una persona maravillosa, y tal vez incluso un marido pasable… ¡pero eras un padre terrible!- Kenji dijo, escupiendo la última palabra como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. - ¡Tenías tan poco o en su mayoría nada de tiempo para estar allí para mí! Siempre estuviste fuera en algún rincón de Japón en una de tus escapadas para 'salvar al mundo'. Yo era hijo único y mi madre pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en los muelles de Tokio, esperándote.

Pensó que había sido demasiado indulgente porque razonó consigo mismo que, Himura Battosai no había hecho todavía las cosas que Kenshin Himura, el vagabundo, hizo en su presente. Pero ser atacado por él dos veces, con la intención de matar, era simplemente demasiado. Y toda esta charla sobre el pasado estaba frotando la sal en las heridas aún frescas de Kenji.

-No sé por qué me enviaron aquí -Él miró a su padre y habló en voz baja. -Pero en cuanto me enteré de quién eras, pensé que Kami-sama me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para conocerte, desarrollar algún tipo de relación contigo y no sentirme tan amargo cada vez que el tema del legendario Kenshin Himura , el ex Hitokiri Battosai, surgía en mi entorno.

-Si realmente eres mi hijo, ¿cómo es que has estado hablando con el Shinsengumi antes?

Kenji se rió sinceramente en aquel momento. -Lo creas o no, una de esas personas Shinsengumi con las que hablé, será un futuro aliado para tí. Mi amistad con él se basa totalmente en los insultos, pero aun así le tengo mucho respeto.

-¿Él?

-Tal vez no es el mejor para ti saberlo ¿entiendes? Ya he dicho mucho de tu futuro. No es tan importante de todos modos. La Máxima prioridad en este momento es cómo voy a nacer. No espadachín errante es igual no Kenji, ¿lo recuerdas?

El Hitokiri asintió, en sus ojos se denotaba por primera vez la diversión y la gracia desde que Kenji lo conoció.

-Es posible que no luzcas como debe ser - comentó el hijo de Kenshin.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, tu cicatriz. No es una cruz como tiene que ser.

Kenshin no creía que le gustara el hecho de que él iba a tener una cicatriz en forma de cruz toda su vida. - ¿Así que estoy maldito con cruz en mi cara para siempre?- preguntó, tocando la herida diagonal en su rostro.

Riéndose, Kenji respondió:

-No te preocupes, ¡todavía serás famoso!

Kenshin no estaba seguro de que le gustase esa pequeña información, pero asintió con la cabeza a pesar de ello. -¿Y si no llega a ser una cruz?

-Yo puedo completarla por ti- dijo Kenji astutamente.

Kenshin realmente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -No te preocupes, esta línea diagonal va a mantenerme ocupado por el momento, gracias - Tampoco podía dejar de notar los chorros de autoritarismo que su hijo tendía a mostrar de vez en cuando. Él sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Tu madre fue una mujer mandona?

-Algo así, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Kenji estaba seguro de que marcaría este día en el calendario, el día en que conoció al Hitokiri Battosai reír con una escandalosa risa sincera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- La pregunta de kenji envió de nuevo al más joven a otro ataque de risa histérica.

Kenshin sentía que un peso pesado estaba siendo levantado de sus hombros. Si lo que su hijo decía era cierto, iba a casarse con una mujer que parecía ser pura e inocente, con creencias como las de Kenji acerca de no matar a la gente con una espada y protegerlos en su lugar y que también conocería acerca de su pasado, lo que significaba que la dicha mujer, probablemente lo aceptó como era, sólo Kenshin, y no como Battosai el homicida.

Teniendo en cuenta la época de pesadilla que se encontraba en este momento y la realidad espantosa de su trabajo como Hitokiri despiadado, Kenshin se encontró esperando con real interés su futuro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de Kira de Himura (la traductora):** ¡hola a todos! he aquí un nuevo capítulo, lamente tardarme tanto con este fic, es que en verdad, la universidad me está tragando viva y pues como ya estoy en el último trabajo de mi último semestre, pues el esfuerzo y la exigencia es mucho mayor, aun asi hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre así que aproveché para terminar la traducción de este cap.


End file.
